


Until We Meet Again

by moonshine_socks



Series: osatsukiyama fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Other, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_socks/pseuds/moonshine_socks
Summary: Uhhhh a osatsukiyama fic about them meeting again after hs and yams and tsukki are drooling over how beefy osamu is :p
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishina Kei/Miya Osamu
Series: osatsukiyama fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146803
Kudos: 29





	Until We Meet Again

Yamaguchi reaches his hand out to grab the bag; wanting to hurry home. “Thanks” He spoke as he grabbed the bag was about to turn to walk away only to be stopped by the man’s voice.   
“oh hey it’s you, uh” He took a small pause, “from karasuno you were that one with that real nasty jump floater!”   
“oh uh,,” Yamaguchi said in response; surprised somebody remembered that. Had he played against this guy in high school? “it’s,,yamaguchi.” He responded quickly after, still trying to remember who this guy was.   
“oh yeeeah this is sendai, duh. it’s your home turf.” The man responded with a dry chuckle. He had seemed to notice the look of confusion on Yamaguchi’s face and continued, “i was uh on inarizaki, yknow the one of the teams you played at nationals?”   
Yamaguchi looked at him slightly surprised before glancing up at the sign then back at him. “oh- oh my god you’re the other miya twin right?” He spoke having made the connection.   
“righty-o, i’m osamu. atsumu is the more famous one” The man, Osamu, answered with a small smile spreading on his face.   
“ah okay,,,” Yamaguchi responded, suddenly feeling awkward. Should he have not called him the other twin?  
“weeelll um.... i gotta get back to work but it was nice seein’ you again, Yamaguchi. feel free to come back anytime.” Osamu responded with a small wave and walking back into the shop. Yamaguchi stood in-front of onigiri miya for a few more seconds just processing the encounter he just had. After getting a few weird stares from strangers he snapped back to reality and started making his way back to his campus.   
—————————  
“oh! before you go i found a new place where we can get dinner if you wanna try it tonight?” Yamaguchi asked.   
“uh yeah,,,i’ll uh text you when practice is done.” The person on the other side of the phone responded.  
“okay,,, see you later kei” Yamaguchi responded, slowly pulling his phone down from his ear to hang up.   
“bye tadahsi” Tsukki responded before the line disconnected.   
Yamaguchi leaned back in his chair with a loud sigh. How did he manage to get so much work and it’s only been two days?

—————————

A small ‘bzzt’ sound was heard and Yamaguchi flipped his phone over to check who it was. It was a message from Kei; ‘practice is done. meet @ front?’ Yamaguchi smiled to himself before sending a quick ‘okay’ in response. He gathered up all of his pens and notebooks, stuffing them into his bag before getting up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the library where he normally completed his work. He figured he should probably shoot Kei another text letting him know he was gonna run to his room. He patted his pockets trying to find where he put his phone before realizing he put it in his bag. With a small sigh he decided that Kei shouldn’t be too mad plus he still needed to change out of his jersey. Preoccupying his mind with thoughts he had reached the elevator in no time. He glanced around to make sure he was the only one there before pressing the button with the up arrow. He walked into the elevator after the doors opened and clicked the 2nd floor button. The old elevator music played softly as he waited to reach the second floor. The doors open and he walked down the hall, making a left at then end. He read the door numbers before reaching the one in the middle which was his and Kei’s dorm. He unlocked the door and slid his backpack off of his shoulder. He bent down to grab his wallet and phone out of the small pocket. Running a hand through his hair before grabbing a light jacket and heading back out of the dorm. He decided to take the stairs to get down a bit quicker. He reached the bottom of the stairs pretty quickly, making his way out the back door that was just down the hall. He pulled out his phone and sent Kei a quick text letting him know he was on his way. The gym wasn’t too far so it only took Yamaguchi a few minutes to reach the front of the gym building only to be faced with Kei. “it took you long enough.” He spoke.   
“i was gonna text you earlier but i accidentally put my phone in my bag” Yams responded with a fake pout.   
“excuses.” He pressed a kiss to his temple before continuing, “where is this place?”   
“it’s nearby, i tried it for the first time a few days ago.” Yamaguchi answered, having decided earlier to show his counter part Onigiri Miya, having been thinking about it since the strange encounter he had with Osamu.   
“i’m trusting you it’ll be good.” Kei responded, grabbing his hand gently.   
“oh just you wait the food there is godly.” Yamaguchi responded squeezing his hand in return.  
“if you say so.” Kei sighed softly, zipping his jacket up with his free hand. 

—————————

It wasn’t a long walk to get to the restaurant but it was still nice. Both equally enjoyed being with each other at the very end of a long day, having a normal tradition of getting dinner. Kei especially enjoyed the warm entrance into most places from the outdoors. They walked around a bit to find a place to sit. After deciding on a table near the front they set down their belongings and headed up to the front. They were greeted by a smiling Osamu who had immediately recognized Yamaguchi, “ah glad to see ya came back” He spoke taking a small pause before continuing, “so what will it be this time? just a heads up i know a fan favorite is the chicken onigiri so i do recommend that.” He said the last part glancing at Kei.   
“ah- well,,,,,” Yamaguchi took a second to look at the menu, “i think i’ll just do the yaki-onigiri like last time” He spoke before looking to Kei.   
“i’ll go with the kombu onigiri, i don’t like meat very much.” Kei spoke, avoiding eye contact with Osamu.   
“alrighty, that’ll be in total 200 yen” Osamu spoke to which Yamaguchi got his wallet out and handed him the money. “mmk one yaki and one kombu coming up.” Osamu added after putting the money in the cash register and heading back into the kitchen.   
“he looks familiar.” Kei spoke up as they headed back to their table.   
“he was on one of the teams from from nationals.” Yamaguchi responded, “you remember the team with the twins?”   
“uhhhh?? i think i remember?”   
“yeah he’s one of the twins, and the other is on sho’s team.”   
“oh,,,huh....did you realize when you met him?”   
“ah no, he recognized me actually. I didn’t know who he was since he changed so much.” Yams spoke with a small laugh.   
“to me his face looked familiar but i agree he does look different uh,,,,physically” Kei responded making a small gesture to his body.   
“yeah..... i wonder if he’s on a team of his own,,,?”   
“i don’t think he’d have the time with running a restaurant tadashi.” Kei responded letting out a soft chuckle.   
“he might! plus that’s all i would know to bring up to talk to him.”   
“ah you wanna befriend him or something?” Kei asked.  
“oh uh....?” Yamaguchi trailed off thinking about it.   
“or are you thinking about dumping me for him? i mean i wouldn’t blame you he’s a hunk” Kei joked.   
“don’t be dumb i’m not gonna do that,,,but your not wrong about him being a hunk” Yamaguchi responded with a chuckle.   
“i know i mean his arms are huge” Kei responded glancing over to see if he could catch a glimpse of Osamus arms again.   
“you sound like you’re the one who’s gonna leave me for him.” Yamaguchi joked.   
“oh god no i barely know the man, besides i would be scared he would crush me with his arms.”   
“i mean that’s kinda kinky though” Yamaguchi joked again, earning a stifled laugh from his boyfriend.   
“very kinky, but sucks cuz i’m not into that” Kei responded, “seems like you are tho.”   
“i mean..” Yamaguchi responded jokingly, “but in all seriousness i’m just surprised on how much he grew up”   
“that makes it sound like your older than him.” Kei pointed out with a chuckle, “but no i agree he looks completely different.”   
Yamaguchi went to add on but got interrupted by their order being called. He was about to get up to get it but noticed Kei got up first.   
“i’ll get it.” He spoke.  
“you just wanna flirt with him” Yamaguchi joked.   
“ooo good idea” Kei responded jokingly, flicking Yamaguchi’s forehead before going to get the food. Yamaguchi laughed softly to himself, waiting patiently for him to come back. Kei walked up to the counter and grabbed the tray with the food and walked back to the table. He set it down before he sat back down. Yamaguchi reached for his food and noticed the receipt had writing on the bottom.   
“...holy shit” Yamaguchi spoke after reading it.  
“what? is something wrong?” Kei asked.   
“he gave us his number....” Yamaguchi spoke and showed Kei the receipt which had ‘if you ever decide you wanna be crushed by my arms ;) (22) XXX-XXXX <3’. They exchanged looks after they both read it before pulling out their phones and starting to enter the number. After they both finished adding the number to their contacts, Yamaguchi spoke up first; “so do you wanna make the group chat orrr..?”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i plan on making two so they’ll be out soon :)


End file.
